1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer control system and a data transfer control method provided with a recording apparatus, and a transfer control apparatus that is connected to the recording apparatus in a manner capable of making a communication with each other, and transfers data to the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of a conventional data transfer control system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-211356 [H04LN 5/225, 5/907, 5/91, 5/92] laid-open on Aug. 3, 2001. In this prior art, an electronic camera is connected to an external device such as a personal computer, and etc. via a USB (Universal Serial Bus) terminal, and a transfer of data such as an image, an instruction, and etc. is performed therebetween. When a media access is performed by a USB mode, a user is notifed that a communication is being made by performing a predetermined display and a sound output using an attachment such as a finder lamp, a self-timer lamp, a liquid crystal monitor or a speaker, and etc. provided on the camera.
However, in a case of making a file (data) transfer to a memory card attached to the electronic camera from the personal computer, there was a possibility that it is determined that the file transfer is completed before the recording of the FAT data regarding the transferred data is ended. That is, upon completion of transferring and recording the data, the transfer and a recording of the FAT data are executed thereafter. However, there is also a case that the recording of the FAT data is started after 10 seconds passed after transferring the data, for example. At this time, if the USB cable is disconnected, that is, a connection state between the personal computer and the electronic camera is released, it becomes impossible to record the FAT data. This results in a problem that the transferred data cannot be reproduced and so forth.